A Pink & Blue Rose Blooms
by xSERlina
Summary: Amy's lost deep in thought under a tree, when she finds someone on the other side. Who is it? R&R. Sonamy, ONESHOT.


_A Pink & Blue Rose Blooms._

**A one shot, written by me. I dunno, the idea came randomly to me. Yeah, Sonamy fluff. I'm SO uncreative when it comes to titles, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Tried to keep them in character and all that.**

**Sonic, Amy & all related characters - Sega**

A pink hedgehog sat under a apple tree on top of a hill looking over a meadow, the same apple tree where she first met her true love. The same apple tree, that her whole adventure begun under.

This hedgehog, was none other than Amy Rose, who was lost deep in her thoughts, probably wishing Sonic would come and sweep her off her feet. But she remained alone. With a reluctant sigh, she got up and dusted herself off and turned to her right, ready to make the 10 minute walk home, until a slow murmer caught her attention. She slowly crept over to the other side of the apple tree to find her blue blur comfortably asleep against the tree trunk. She gentley and slowly walked over to where he was resting, and sat down a few inches away from him.

"I'll get you Eggman." He mumbled, as Amy gave a soft, quiet laugh. She began to wonder, before her curiousity got the better of her.

"Sonic?" She whispered, gentley putting her mouth to his ear so nobody else, if anyone was around, could hear.

"Yes?" He muttered.

"Why are you under this apple tree?" She asked, wondering why he had come to her favourite place. Maybe it was his aswell.

"Because..." he trailed off, giving a heavy sigh in his sleep.

"Because?" She ushered him to continue, and it seemed to work.

"Because it's where I go to think." He said, in an almost hushed tone. She looked down disappointed, until another question popped into her mind.

"What do you love?" She asked, louder than intended, and enough to make the blue blur stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes drowsily, catching sight of Amy, before jumping back a few inches.

"Woah, Amy. What are you doing here?" He said, with hints of shock and irration in his voice. Amy picked this up and stared at the floor.

"Don't you want me here?" She asked, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Well, I just didn't think anyone came here, to be honest." He said, being as truthful as he was in his sleep.

"I always come here. It's where I met you for the first time." She said, choking back the tears with a slight blush on her muzzle.

"I'm sorry Ames, I never mean't to upset you." Sonic had noticed the change in her voice, and knowing Amy, she was beginning to cry. He looked at her, his grassy-green eyes meeting her emerald orbs as she looked at him in the face.

"So," he said, breaking the silence and their gaze, "what were you doing?" he asked, obviously not interested, just anything to break the silence.

"I was on my way home, and come to think of it, I should start heading back now if I want to get there before it gets dark." She looked up to the orangey-red sky, and pulled herself up to her feet.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She turned around and looked at Sonic, who had his trademark grin on.

"The Sonic the Hedgehog, walk?" She mocked, laughing abit.

"Well," he replied, "my kind of walk anyway." She giggled as he picked her up bridal style, and dashed down the hill and into the small crossroads that led to her home.

She buried her head into his chest, causing the hero to blush slighly, but not enough to be noticed. She was ready to drift off to sleep when he stopped, gentley letting her onto her feet.

"Here we are Ames," he said, pointing to her house. She looked up and at the little white house, her eyes resting on her red door.

"Do you want to come in, for a drink or something?" She gave him a warm smile, something he couldn't say no to.

"Alright, but just for abit." He winked at her, making her heart go double it's speed. She walked calmly up the steps and opened the door, gesturing for Sonic to come in. He stepped inside and took a seat on the white couch.

"Would you like some lemonade, or juice?" She called from the kitchen, adjasent to the living area.

"I'll have whatever your having," he called back, looking around the room. It was a simple room, an off white coloured the walls, while a soft pink camaflauged neatly into the carpet. The pink and blue cushions on either side of the couch were plumped, and her small widescreen tv was a soft pink. He looked over to the fireplace, when something caught his attention. He walked over and had a look, a smile placing itself firmly on his muzzle. It was a picture of him and Amy, back at Emerald Coast, with Sonic wearing the bracelet she had made for him, and they were both smiling brightly. I put it back and looked at the others, as his smile quickly faded. There was Amy, looking her cheery old self, while Sonic was looking desperate to get away. His heart sunk, he never knew that he looked so eger to get away from her.

"I'm so sorry Ames," he quietly mumbled, oblivios to the fact she was in the room with him, with the two glasses of lemonade in her hands.

"About what?" She questioned, which resulted in Sonic spinning around quickly.

"About running away from you all the time, it must break your heart." he admitted guiltily, he didn't want to meet her gaze as she put the two glasses on the table.

"It does," she answered truthfully, "but I know that whatever happens, if i'm in trouble you'll come save me." She was wringing her hands and looking down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, finally understanding how it broke her heart everytime he ran away from her. She looked up at him, an unweary smile crossing her face.

"Don't be," she whispered, coming closer to him, yet strangely, he didn't move back, not even when she hugged him, although it was gentle, and he felt tears dripping onto his back. He put his arms around her waist, comforting her.

"Amy," he said, causing her to look up. When she did, he kissed her. A light simple kiss. He pulled away and smiled, while the tears were uncontrolablly pouring down Amy's cheeks. She hugged him again, sobbing into his shoulder before whispering in his ear.

"I've waited years for that kiss, Sonikku." she said, her voice shaky from her tears.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." he whispered back, chuckling abit. When they did part, it was getting late, so Sonic went home, while Amy went to bed, having the best night's sleep she could hope for.

Amy woke up to the annoying sound of her doorbell, she had just had the best dream of her life, where Sonic kissed her. She got out of bed, and stumbled over to the chair that her housecoat hung over. She carelessley put it over herself and trudged downstairs. By the time she opened the door, nobody was there. She went to close the door until something on her porch caught her eye. A single pink and blue rose was carefully placed on her doorstep, fresh with dew still clinging to their petals and underneath a note. She picked up the rose and the note and went inside. She placed the note on her coffee table and slumped into the couch, opening the carefully folded note;

_Dear Ames,_

_I know you waited a long time for that kiss. But I want you to know that even if you did wait a long time, all that time i've loved you, and I always will. I got this rose from a flower shop on the other side of the world, and it makes me think of you. _

_Sonic_

_x x_


End file.
